Our Bench
by SDJ
Summary: [oneshot]Because there is something wrong with the park tonight. A lone figure on our bench. But I’m not angry. Because I know him. I come closer because I have no doubt in my heart that this time he is real.


Hello there! My names SDJ as you can see and this is our bench. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Important:** This is a one-shot! I hope those of you who put this on your alerts see this! Gomen Nasai.

**Our bench**

_Do you…really believe…that with everything I've done…everything I _am_…that I could ever love you? _

_But…!_

_Promise me…promise me you'll never cry over me. Never again…_

_I…I won't cry now…but I can't promise you that. _

That was the last thing he said before he stepped off my doorstep and into the rain. I hadn't cried at that time. I don't cry now. Then, and still now, there is only a strange ache in my breastbone. That was 3 years ago.

When he had left he said he would never return. And yet, sometimes, I still wake up in the night and stare at the pillow next to my head, still expecting to see him sitting there, his head in his hands asking desperately what he had done …but that's only a dream that won't come true. And yet … on those nights I get up, get that beige coat Naruto gave me for my 16th birthday that goes down to my calves and I walk. I don't take an umbrella…I go just as I did that day, no matter the weather. I walk through the darkness. I walk to the same bench I awoke on all those years ago. I sit…and I wait. I don't know for what or why, but I don't leave until the rain drives me home…or my butt gets numb. But that night…something was different…

It was raining. It seemed to always be raining those days. I walk through the silent streets and towards the park that lie right before the gates to Konoha. I turn the corner and stare. Because there is something wrong with the park tonight. A lone figure on _our_ bench. But I'm not angry. Because I know him. I come closer because I have no doubt in my heart that this time he is real.

His hair is longer now, falling to his shoulders and shielding his face from view. His clothes are the same as years ago. His legs are really long now, and his arms are the same, falling around his chest. The rain has soaked him through but he makes no movement. He sits quietly though we are aware of each others presence. Finally he speaks, "…I…I did it…I killed him…I…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry Sakura!" But then he went silent. Because I had run to him and put a knee on the bench. I pulled his head into my chest, burying my face in his black hair, listening to his quiet sobbing.

After a moment I slipped my hand down to take his cheek and pulled his face up to look at me. I had the rain clinging to my face and he had tears clinging to his, but still I smiled at him. I took my other hand and pulled it over his head, his shoulder, his arm, and I felt the arm rise to my hand so I could intertwine my fingers with his. I pulled him off the bench silently and we walked back through the silent streets, hand in hand.

I slowly opened my door and he walked through with me. I brought him into the kitchen and pulled off his sopping wet shirt and hung it over a chair. I removed my coat and hung it up. He watched me in silence, no longer crying. I came back to him and handed him a towel I had grabbed from the closet. Placing 2 more on the table. He put the towel on his head and tried to dry his hair. But at one point he scrubbed so furiously I was positive he would rub away his head. I frowned and pulled on it, "Sasuke don't do that. Sasuke!" he hit his knees and I easily pulled off the towel. His face came forward, burying into my stomach. He pulled his arms up and wrapped them around my hips. I put my arms around his head and watched him sob quietly. "I…I finally fou-"

"No. Don't tell me. Come with me Sasuke. And don't you dare say his name."

For once he was silent as I pulled him up from the ground. I took his hand and pulled him with me too my room. I pulled off my sweater as soon as I closed the door. He was wiping away his tears, trying desperately to dry them but constantly they were replaced by more. "Damn it!" he screamed, furious with himself, "I can't stop! I can't stop crying! I'm just a little boy again! Damn it ITACHI!"

"Sasuke! Stop it."

"I'm trying!"

I came forward and pulled him by the hand to my bed. I walked backwards, leading him. I pulled him up onto the bed with me and I pulled up my blankets. "I didn't mean to stop crying. I mean that I want you to stop being angry with yourself. Just close your eyes and let the tears fall." He stared at me. We were kneeling on my bed now. And then he spoke, still staring. "I…don't like closing my eyes. It's dangerous."

"Not here it isn't. I'll protect you." I was pulling him down now, into my blankets and pressing his head to my chest. He laid there quietly, his face pressed to my chest, his arms clinging to me tightly. I buried my face into the top of his long hair.

"You're crying Sakura."

"…yes."

"I told you not to cry over me."

"You also told me you didn't love me. But you lied to didn't you?"

"…Yes."

"Do you want to tell me the truth? About what happened?"

"…_Yes_."

"Tell me."

Flashback

_Sasuke shook all over. It had come to this. He raised his eyes to stare at Itachi. He was pinned to the wall, a Kunai in each limb. Sasuke had a sword pressed to Itachi's chest and still he wouldn't stop smiling that horrible smile. "Stop it! Why are you still smiling! You're gonna die! I'm gonna kill you!" _

"_Because, baby brother. I. Have. Won."_

"_No! I won! You- I'm gonna kill you!"_

"_No. You won't." _

"_You don't think I'll do it?"_

"_You can't kill me little brother. Because I am you. You are just like me."_

"_No…no I'm not! I didn't kill my best friend!" Itachi smiled at his brothers words._

"_Everything you could have had…"_

_**Sakura…**_

"_Friendships you destroyed…"_

_**Naruto…**_

"_What you betrayed…"_

_**Konoha…**_

"_You did all of it."_

"_Impossible…I…I did what was right! I will restore the honor of my clan!"_

"_And now you are going to kill the last real Uchiha. Me and you…we're brothers in more than blood." _

"_NO! I won't be like you!" And before he knew what was happening, he had thrust the sword into Itachi, into his chest and threw his black heart. He watched the red blood drip down the sword and over his hands. He dropped to his knees, his eyes dry. And his hands bloody. He stood and stared at his brother's bloody body. He reached forward and ran his hand over Itachi's eyes, closing them. He stared at the blood on his hands. It was red. The same as his own. He stood and leaned forward to press his face into Itachi's soft chest. He clutched his brother's hips and clung silently to him. "I…never wanted it to be like this. I…am so sorry. But…I don't want to be…just like you. I want to live my life. That's why I had to…kill you. Because I can't live…if I'm afraid of you. But…I…still…**loved** you. You were…so important to me. I love you. I always loved you. Goodbye…nii-san." Sasuke's lips pulled up to press against the cold skin of his brother's cheek. A single tear ran down his cheek and fell onto Itachi's pale skin._

_End Flashback_

(Sasuke's POV)

For some reason…that night I couldn't stop crying. Maybe because Sakura was the only person who ever really wanted me to cry? She held me in her arms all night and when morning came she was still clinging to me, fast asleep. When she woke up I was sitting up with my head in my hands. I lifted my face to look at her and she smiled. And I think that just maybe, I smiled back. I asked her once, '_Do you…really believe…that with everything I've done…everything I _am_…that I could ever love you?' _That was a stupid thing to say. Because I hadn't realized that…Sakura _was _everything in my life. And I would never leave her again.

Yay! Well this is it. This seems to be my most popular story. I'm not suprised. It's my best work (that I've written out). I like this one.


End file.
